


Fever

by z_riesling



Category: ladyboy friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/z_riesling/pseuds/z_riesling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wut和Frank好好的“照顾”了Tiw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

“Frank？Wut？”丧失视觉所带来的恐慌感让他几乎说不出话来，他小声的呼唤着希望能得到一点回应。

但是没有人回答。

静默中他能听到自己隆隆的心跳，还有几不可闻却慢慢粗重的呼吸声，这种感觉让室内像被抽尽了空气一般令人窒息。Tiw慌乱的伸手想解开蒙在眼上的布条，却在伸出手的那一刻碰到了另一个温热的肉体。

“Tiw”

他听出来那是Frank的声音，这很好确认，但是Frank此刻的声音像是被砂纸打磨过一样粗糙而沙哑。Frank仍然轻声呼喊着他的名字带着温热的鼻息一点点贴近，“Frank？”他向后缩了缩脖子希望能避开这种接触，“Frank你在干什么？”

“我准备吻你，如果你不介意的话。”

尽管看不见但他可以感受到Frank的热量----从他的呼吸和身体中蔓延出来的岩浆般热烈的性的味道。这太疯狂了，Tiw想要反抗却顺着Frank入侵的力量向后倒去，然而他身后还有另一个人，触电般的惊吓让他快速的弹起身体但在中途被身后强有力的臂膀拢住。

“停下”命令般的语气夹杂着暖烘烘的湿气传到他的耳朵里。

是Wut，Wut为什么在这里，他们都在这里。

一团毛线在他心里散开，缠住震动胸膛里的每个器官。

Frank的鼻子凑近了他的鼻子，亲昵的磨蹭着他的鼻尖，Frank的手握住他的手腕又从手腕攀上他的指尖。他的前胸贴着Frank的，后背却感受着Wut的心跳，像只困兽一般试图反抗却不知所措。Wut在他的耳边呢喃着一些安抚性的话语，两只灵巧的双手开始解他衬衫的扣子，每解开一颗手指就会顺着露出来的肌肤游走到下一颗。与此同时Frank的十指仍然在与他交缠，Tiw从未如此近距离的感受Frank修长而有力的手指，也从未想象过Frank的手指会以如此缠绵的方式与自己的像漂浮的水藻般交缠在一起。

Tiw像是突然患了高烧一样无力的瘫软下来，他思考的力量和企图反抗的微弱决心被前后夹击所产生的灼热的感情蒸腾出了体外。此刻只有Frank和他不安分的试图亲吻却始终不靠近的嘴唇还有Wut双手所带来的颤栗。当Tiw因为长时间没得到被允诺的亲吻而困惑皱起眉头时，Frank含住了他饱满的下唇，在那一刻他知道Wut也感到了自己在颤动，所以下一秒Wut侧过头对他颈侧的皮肤发动了攻击。

Frank继续亲吻着他的嘴唇，含混不清的问他想看见自己吗。Tiw刚张开嘴想要回答就感到Frank灵巧的舌头钻了进来，Frank的舌头先是温柔的舔过他的牙齿而后又带着玩笑般的恶意刮擦着他的上颚。汹涌的感情像八月狂暴的气旋把他的脑子搅的一团糟，因为一些情动的羞耻感Tiw感到自己的脸颊发烫，所有的毛细血管里流动不息的血液夹杂着性带来的的美妙感受传达到身体每一个细小的角落，他蜷起了脚趾。

这太过刺激，他控制不主的向后依靠着Wut坚硬的胸膛。整个人被Wut圈在怀里而Frank在他的两腿中间，此刻Tiw想要感谢自己的眼睛早已被蒙上不用亲眼看见这种画面，否则下半生他估计都要活在这种羞耻中。

“你的耳朵红了”Wut悄声说道仿佛发现了新大陆一样开始研究起Tiw的耳朵。

他含住Tiw的耳垂，唾液完全浸湿了那枚三棱状的耳钉，舌尖碾过耳钉带来一点点阵痛，在此刻这种小小的痛楚几乎称得上是快感。Tiw能感到细小的气流----不知道是谁呼吸所带出的气息吹拂过自己的面颊，湿漉漉还未干的唾液因此有了安抚性的凉意。Frank的亲吻还未停止，他的舌头像是实践过多次富有高超的技巧，Tiw体内所仅存的空气和理智都已经被这个吻所夺走，他开始难受的摇头希望能摆脱控制，Frank好心的离开了他已经被吻的肿起的嘴唇，在看着Tiw大口呼吸的时候衷情的啄了一下他的脸颊。

“你真可爱”Frank赞扬着，并亲自证明了自己有多喜欢。

他的吻落在Tiw的脸上----每一处，落在鼻子的侧边和眼睛下面的阴影处还有这个年纪特有的带着点婴儿肥的脸颊上。接吻时他们双手交缠，嘴唇离开时手指也并未分开。

Wut沉默的完成了脱衬衫的任务，双手从Tiw的腰侧移到他光洁的胸膛，那里正因为突然接触到微凉的空气而微微发抖。他伸手按压着Tiw左侧的心口处，调笑的在他耳边说那里的心跳和自己的节奏一致。

Frank停止与他手指的交缠，搭上了他腰间的皮带，熟练的解开搭扣一把将本来就过分短的短裤褪到他的脚踝边。Tiw难为情的试图将双腿并拢但毫无疑问的失败了，Wut从后面搂住他，双手从肩膀蹭过因为刺激而挺立起的乳尖缓慢而色情的游移到他的胯部。

温度似乎在陡然上升，Tiw靠在Wut的怀里，双手不受控制的攀附上Frank的肩膀。

Frank热爱健身，Tiw曾跟着他去过几次健身房，也玩笑般的摸过Frank胳膊上的肌肉，但那时的触感和现在完全不同。Frank引导着他的手摸向自己的小腹并带着他一点点的向下移去，Tiw在碰到那坚硬的灼热时控制不住地呜咽了一声下意识的把手往回缩。

“你感受到了吗？”Frank捏住他的手腕，力量轻柔却不容挣脱，“你知道该怎么做吗？”他握住Tiw的手再次试图将他带入那片热源，“让我教你怎么做…”

Frank 的声音又轻又低带着磁性的震颤传到Tiw的耳朵里，像教导一个孩童般蛊惑他打开双腿，用身体去感受一切。

Wut的十指会思考一样在他的身上巡逻，最终溜进他短裤的边缘从后方一点点的褪下这最后一层障碍，途中甚至坏心眼的捏了捏他的屁股。这让Tiw打了个激灵，几乎想挣脱出来给两个人一个肘击，但他已经发了高烧一样意识一片混沌，过度的刺激带来窒息一般溺水的感受，他大口喘着气急切的寻找着支撑点。

“现在你可不止耳朵红了”，Wut用自己的大腿蹭着Tiw的，双手揉捏着他柔软的鼠蹊处但始终不去抚慰怀里人已经微微抬头的下身。

Frank向上推起Tiw的膝盖，让他的腿顺着自己的力道打开。Tiw仍然是少年人的模样，四肢修长而有棱角，关节处倔强又柔韧。Frank衷情的握住他的脚踝，像捧着一只鼓噪着胸膛意欲振翅的鸽子，他从那开始抚过整个脚掌，擦过圆润的蜷起的脚尖又回到了原点。

Tiw在他的手下亦或是在Wut的挑逗下颤抖，阴茎呈现着惹人喜欢的颜色微微挺立着，顶端已经有些液体渗出。Frank着迷的看着他，Tiw不是女孩子，没有饱满的胸脯和柔软的小腹，然而他少年气的身体染上红晕却比A片带给了Frank更多的刺激。

“你想要吗？”Wut用大腿夹住了他的腰。

他们听到Tiw以喘息和含混不清的呜咽作答。

Frank架起Tiw的胳膊把他从Wut的怀里捞到了自己的身边，他讨厌与别人分享自己喜欢的东西，利维坦⑴在他心中掀起风浪试图夺回主权，Wut的瞪视已经无关紧要。

Tiw像他幼年时期生病的时候一样瘫软的靠在Frank的身上，与那时不同的是他们现在都全身赤裸被情欲所困，眼前的画面与幼时的重叠，让Frank在急不可耐的冲动中又充满了爱怜。

他把Tiw再次放倒在床上，架起他修长的双腿，抚摸上渴望已久的隐秘之处。润滑液顺着Frank的指尖滴到了床单上留下一片饱含暗示的水渍，他先用中指按压着边缘的褶皱，一只手抚摸着Tiw的大腿试图让他放松。

“放松，甜心”明知Tiw现在正被Wut吻的神魂颠倒什么都听不见他也想柔声安慰几句。

他的中指插进去时Tiw带着哭腔的呻吟被Wut吻走，Wut在上方照顾着Tiw的嘴唇同时抚慰着他自己的坚挺，Frank暗中同他做了比较以确保自己男人的尊严并未受挫。先是中指而后是食指，两根指头在体内翻搅的感受让Tiw不住的挺起了腰渴望他滴着前液的阴茎能够得到片刻的抚摸。

但是Frank和Wut像是商量好了似的按住了他扭动的身体，只在边缘徘徊却始终不靠近。Wut离开了已经被吻和唾液浸染的如同樱桃般的嘴唇转而在Tiw的额头上轻吻着，双手刮擦着他的乳尖让整个胸膛都泛起欲望的颜色。

Frank感到自己肩上的双腿在颤栗，听见Tiw小声的呻吟逐渐转为激烈的喘息和喉咙深处的低鸣。他抽出手指的那刻发觉Tiw喃喃地小声抱怨，于是便扶着自己早已胀痛的阴茎插了进去。

“靠，Frank你这个…”

他听到咒骂又往前挺动了几分，Tiw的身体里又暖又紧肠壁包裹着他，无力的反抗更加剧了Frank进攻的欲望，他缓慢的挺进渴望能更深更紧密又继而慢慢地退出准备开始新一轮的探索。

因为摩擦蒙住Tiw眼睛的布条早已被蹭下来，但Tiw仍然咬着嘴唇紧闭双眼。他能清楚的感受到下身被异物撑开时所带来的奇异的夹杂着快感的疼痛，甚至他能清楚的体会到Frank阴茎的搏动，他们俩联结在一起心跳也逐渐趋同一致，而这似乎比肉体的接触更加亲密。

Frank抬高Tiw的双腿，每一次的挺动都比上次更深。在又一次的贯穿中Tiw突然发出了哭嚎般的呻吟，他知道是那一点——那个美妙让人欲罢不能的宝藏所在，于是他抱紧Tiw的腰再一次碾过那点，Tiw哭喊着叫着他的名字肠壁收紧所带来的刺激让Frank几乎立刻就要射出来。

Wut最终好心的抚摸上Tiw已经发红的前端，用前液作为润滑温柔的上下抚动，在Frank和Wut的照顾下，Tiw射了出来，白色的精液滴在他自己的小腹上又被Wut从腹部抹到胸前。

Frank被Tiw高潮所带来的收缩刺激的难以自持，在一次重重的贯穿下射到了Tiw的体内也达到了高潮。他喘着气俯下身亲吻Tiw，唾液缠绵的帮助舌头交缠，分享着高潮后的余韵，他吞掉了Tiw的喃喃低语也试图吞掉Tiw体内的所有氧气，直到Tiw睁开眼推开他Frank才意犹未尽的离开。

Tiw的眼眶发红睫毛轻颤，眼中未褪的情欲中还含有一丝的困惑，Wut推开Frank捧着Tiw的脸颊。可怜的小雏鸟儿被Frank这个毛头小子折腾的可不轻，Wut想着，他决心自己要当个成熟温柔的情人。

他再次亲吻了Tiw的鼻尖又一路吻到颈侧并继续向下移去，最后他叼住了已经红肿的乳尖，用舌头逗弄牙齿轻咬，直到Tiw发出一声哀鸣并摆动起腰来他才抬起头握住自己已等待多时的坚硬慢慢滑入被开拓过的入口。Tiw的手紧握着床单把那一小块地方蹂躏成混乱的一团，在Wut进入的那一刻像溺水的人一样急切的揪住那块布料。Frank拉起他的手举到他的头顶处，Tiw只想蜷成一团却被迫更为舒张的打开身体。

Wut不同于Frank毛躁而急切初尝禁果一般的进攻，他更为缓慢的消磨Tiw的意志，并不刻意去关照他的敏感处而是在周围徘徊，他知道Tiw想得到什么，从他颤抖的身体祈求的呜咽和再次硬起来的阴茎里Wut能读懂他要什么。他会给他的，但是那需要时间。

Frank半抱着Tiw，向上箍起他的胳膊并试图在他的胳膊上留下牙印。Tiw几乎没有可以支撑和握住的地方，他像一只由两个船夫驾驶的小舟，在海上不由自己的漂浮，快感如同海浪般一波又一波的拍打到他的身体上，初尝情欲的害羞已经和情动的高热在脑中纠缠成混沌不清的意识，如同高烧一样，他说不出连贯的句子只能以呻吟代替，虽然此刻他情愿自己根本无法发声。

Wut在最后快感递进几近高潮的时刻也无法控制自己的节奏，低吼了一声开始又深又重的挺进。Tiw的分身也被操的颤抖起来，可怜的精液滴在床单和自己的大腿上，同几处绯红的皮肤一起构成了一副淫靡的画面。Wut同样射在了他的里面，Tiw的喉咙已经沙哑的喊不出声，在Wut从他体内出去的那刻，他既无力又空虚，羞耻的发觉一些液体从穴口流出让股间更加混乱。

Frank放开对他手腕的禁锢，那里已经有明显红肿的痕迹，这让Frank有些不忍心。

Tiw劳累又困倦的伏在Frank身上，赌气地拒绝睁眼，Wut跪坐在前方看着他俩。空气中弥漫着性的味道，狭小的床上挤着三个少年，一切就像一场湿漉漉的春梦，带着青春期旺盛荷尔蒙的印记催发着更浓重的占有欲和贪婪。

 

\----END

注：⑴利维坦：希伯来神话中的蛇怪，在七宗罪中代表着嫉妒的恶魔。

突破自己写了3P 真是感觉分分钟都要被丢妹打到半身不遂…希望肉炖的还可以我以前尺度都维持在R级以下没想到丢妹让我一举成为huang文写手（。  
满足了自己的脑洞真是舒爽！愉悦！羞耻！请不要在意文中的OOC情节毕竟符合逻辑的情况下永远不可能有3P情景发生……sigh


End file.
